Star Wars Galaxy: The Sith Lords Redemption
by darkflamephoenix
Summary: A Jedi Knight turned to the Dark Side and became Darth Fenix. The friendship of a young Jedi girl helped him defy his master and brought him back to the light. Now after over fifhteen years a Sith Lord is plotting revenge against him.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own star wars George Lucas does. All characters are fictional and any references they have to real life people are purely coincidence. **_

_**Star Wars Galaxy: The Sith Lords**_

_**Redemption**_

_**Prolog: Sith Uprising**_

The sith uprising happened nearly 15 years ago. It happened when two Jedi Knights Zarin Kutara and Rob Walker rebelled against the Republic. Zarin had found a sith holocron which taught him the ways the sith. . Zarin assumed the title of Darth Raven Dark Lord of the Sith. Rob served as his advisor more than an apprentice. Darth Raven and Darth Fenix raised an army using the resources of Zarin's family company. The war lasted for nearly two years.

While on one of his outings Rob met a young Jedi Padawan girl. Rob nearly froze in his tracks when he saw the girl; she was beautiful and strong in the force. She intrigued him so he decided to follow her, masking his presence in the force. A gang of thugs interested in her lightsaber approached the girl, they demanded that they have it. But the girl refused to give it up, then things got a little out of hand. The gang attacked her and it was clear that the girl was not an inept fighter. Rob jumped in and helped her using his crimson blade to dispatch the thugs. One was able to call for help but Rob didn't want to cause a scene so he grabbed her hand and led her to the safety of his ship. The girl thanked him for saving her then realized who he was. Needless to say the padawan stood her ground and attacked him, but Rob's power was more than a match for her own. Rob easily subdued her but he did not kill her.

Rob kept the girl with him while they waited for her people to come pick her up. The two got to know each other and became friends. Two days later the Jedi came to pick her up. Her Master Vangar was grateful to Rob for helping his padawan, until he removed his hood. When Master Vangar knew who he was he ignited his blade and attacked in the name of the light side. For the sake of their friendship Rob only bested the Jedi Master and let him live. Rob grabbed on to a cable from his passing ship and escaped. As he retreated he realized that he didn't know the girls name so he asked. The girl yelled to him but she wasn't sure if he heard her.

Two months later the Jedi assaulted the base where Raven and Rob were. Vangar and the girl were part of the team. Raven had laid a trap for the Jedi, Raven had the sith apprentices capture the four remaining Jedi that were not killed and brought to him. Vangar and the girl were shackled and brought before the two dark lords. Rob tried to hide the fact that he knew the girl and had feelings for her, but he wasn't able to hide it from his master. Raven ignited his lightsaber and killed one of the Jedi, taunting Rob for no reason. Then he killed another. Then he stood over Vangar ready to strike him down, the girl pleaded with Raven, asking him to release her master. Rob ignited his lightsaber and blocked the attack that was meant to cut down Vangar. Raven took it as a betrayal and used to the force to send Rob flying into a wall. He cut down Vangar then went for the girl. Rob called upon force as best as he could and attacked his master. After an epic duel Rob cut down Raven but not before being injured himself. Rob took a nearly fatal hit to the ribs.

Using what energy he had left he set the girl free and set the computer for self-destruction. The girl helped him to his ship and kept him alive by using the force. Rob had her contact his brother; his brother brought a doctor that was able to replace Rob's lost ribs. Rob and his brother made sure to keep it secret, he was sure the Republic and the Jedi wouldn't accept him back and if they knew that right now he was too weak to defend himself they would take advantage. Throughout his recovery the girl stayed with him. She asked him if he remembered her name. Rob nodded and told her that he remembered her name was Rebecca Nightshade. After a few months Rob was fully recovered. He learned that his fleets had dispersed after the fall of Raven and the disappearance of Fenix. So still certain that he could never return to the Jedi or the Republic he escaped to one of his outposts on a forest world of the outer rim. Rebecca came with him to ease the burden of his self-exile.


End file.
